Ginban Kaleidoscope : le championnat du monde
by TheTica
Summary: Pete vient de quitter le corps de Tazusa pour retourner au paradis mais est-ce vraiment là-bas qu'il est allé ? Et si Pete n'était pas monter au ciel ? Et si la vie leur permettait d'être de nouveau réunis ? Suite de l'anime dont la fin m'a déçu.
1. Chapter 1

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Sylfaen; panose-1:1 10 5 2 5 3 6 3 3 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:67110535 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Andalus; panose-1:2 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:8195 -2147483648 8 0 65 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:Andalus; mso-ascii-font-family:Andalus; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Andalus; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Andalus; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Andalus; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Andalus; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Andalus; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapitre 1 : Seule !

Point de vue de Tazusa :

(23/02/06) : Après le départ de Pete à Turin :

Pete vient de partit. C'est finit. Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais. Je regarde le ciel pendant un moment en versant quelques larmes puis voyant que la nuit arrivait je partis rejoindre les autres. Seule. J'étais toute seule mais je serais force, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il partirait, j'étais prête, je resterais forte.

.oOo.

_ Tazusa ?!

Je relève la tête et vois en face de moi mon coach : Yuji Takashima accompagné de ma petite sœur Yoko. Ils ont l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi mais bon je suis en vit non ? Donc y a pas à s'inquiéter.

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Je suis allé me promener.

_ Tu vas bien Tazu-nee ?

Quelle question ? Non je ne vais pas bien du tout, je viens de perdre un être très cher à mon cœur et elle me demande si ça va ?!

_ Oui …

Je les laisse planter là et je monte directement dans ma chambre, cette chambre de l'hôtel où Pete m'a rassuré la veille du championnat … La dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Je passe dans la salle de bain, plus besoin de me bander les yeux je peux prendre ma douche sans m'inquiéter. Après m'être lavé je pars m'allonger sur le lit. Une larme commence alors à couler le long de ma joue.

_ Tazu-nee ?

Je me relève alors et voit Yoko au bord du lit en train de me regarder.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est parce que t'as finis 4ème aux JO que tu es triste ?

_ …

_ Tu sais ça fait rien tout le monde a dit que tu avais été fantastique et personne ne comprend la décision des juges.

_ …

_ Bon je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Tazu-nee.

_ Bonne nuit.

.oOo.

(26/02/06) : Durant l'entraînement :

_ Aïe !

Et voilà je tombe une fois de plus sur la glace, depuis qu'on a repris l'entrainement je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à chaque fois que je me le pied sur la glace je pense à lui alors qu'il n'est plus là, plus jamais …

_ Tazuna qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tu es bonne à rien !

_ Je sais merci de me le rappeler.

_ Ecoute Tazusa je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses si tu veux participer au championnat du monde ou alors laisse tomber, la plupart des médaillés des JO n'y participeront pas. Pourquoi tu veux tant y participer ?

_ Je ne laisserais pas tomber je vous l'ai déjà dit coach je veux leur prouver que je peux monter sur le podium et ramener une médaille !

_ Il nous reste moins d'un mois et tu n'arrives même pas à exécuter un double axel sans tomber alors qu'à la final des JO à Turin tu as exécuté un parfait triple axel !

_ …

La finale à Turin … le programme libre … notre dernière performance … Une larme commence à couler le long de ma joue, je sors alors de la patinoire et part en courant dans les vestiaires sous le regard étonné de mon coach. Je m'habille et ressors en courant des vestiaires mais quand je voulus sortir de la patinoire une foule de journaliste m'attendait. Je me constituai alors un visage neutre sans aucuns sentiments : une statue de Bouddha.

_ Patineuse Sakurano !

_ Mlle Sakurano !

_ Est-ce vraie que vous allez participer au championnat du monde en mars prochain ?

_ Oui c'est vraie.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous participez au championnat alors que vous avez fini 4ème au JO ?

_ Pour montrer aux juges que je mérite la première place.

_ Le fait que les plus grandes patineuses comme Ria Garnet ou Kyoko Shito ne soient pas présentent vous facilitera la tâche non ?

_ Vous voulez dire que je participe à ce championnat seulement parce qu'elles n'en font pas parties ?! Bien alors vous avez tout faux parce que même si elles ne participent pas au championnat je ferais comme si elles y étaient et je travaillerais encore plus dur et je vous montrerez que Tazusa Sakurano vaut 3 milliards !

Je fends la foule et part. Je n'ai pas d'idée d'où je vais mais je continue à marcher, je me rends compte alors que je suis là où on regardait les avions quand il était encore là. Je fais demi-tour et repart, je ne peux pas supporter tout ce qui me le rappelle.

.oOo.

(27/02/06) : Devant la télévision :

« Nous venons d'apprendre que la patineuse Kyoko Shito allait participer au championnat du monde de patinage qui se déroulera en mars prochain. Nous allons alors avoir droit à deux championnes du patinage dans cette compétition puisque la patineuse Tazusa Sakurano nous avait déjà affirmé qu'elle y participerait. Espérons que cette fois le Japon sera représenté sur le podium puisque lors des JO de Turin la patineuse Tazusa Sakurano avait finit 4ème alors qu'elle avait affirmé pouvoir ramener une médaille au Japon … »

_ Tazusa tu ne dis rien ?

_ …

_ Tazusa !

_ … Oui ?

_ Tu as entendus ce qu'ils ont dit à la télévision ?

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Et tu ne dis rien, ça ne te m'est pas en pétard ?!

_ Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent mais y verrons quand je serais sur la première marche du podium !

_ Bien dit grande sœur !

Je commence alors à me lever pour aller dans ma chambre, ma sœur toujours en train de regarder le journal télévisé.

« En parlant de cette patineuse, il y a 4 jours au Canada un jeune aviateur … »

En entendant « canada » et « aviateur » je fis immédiatement volte-face et fonce sur la télécommande pour monter le son.

«… qui été dans le coma depuis mi-novembre s'est réveillé en criant « Tazusa » qui est le prénom de Mlle Sakurano, la patineuse qui a représenté le Japon aux JO. Mais l'on peut se demander s'il y aurait un rapport entre ces deux personnes où serais-ce une simple coïncidence ? Ce qui pourrait être très improbable vu la distance qui les sépare. Maintenant revenons … »

Je lâche la commande, ce n'est pas possible, ce pourrait-il que ce soit … non il est mort, il était déjà mort comment ce ferait-il que … En plus Tazusa n'est pas un prénom si rare et autant les journalistes s'étaient trompés, cet homme avait peut-être dit autre chose.

_ Ils racontent vraiment n'importe quoi ces journalistes, un homme au Canada qui te connaitrait, n'importe quoi.

_ Ouais t'as raison.

Je vois alors mon coach arriver.

_ Tazusa tu as vu les nouvelles, Kyoko Shito sera au championnat du monde !

_ Oui j'ai vu.

_ Alors si tu veux leur montrer combien tu es forte tu dois travailler et ne penser à rien d'autre !

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Rien, j'ai dit que je me concentrerais.

_ Il vaut mieux pour toi parce que si tu n'arrives pas à assez te concentrer pendant les entraînements tu peux faire une croix sur le podium !

_ Oui j'ai compris.

_ Je préférais quand tu parlais toute seule au moins tu travaillais mieux aux entrainements …

Des souvenirs me revinrent alors à l'esprit. Moi en train de me disputer toute seule (en apparence seulement parce en fait je me disputais avec lui comme d'habitude) en plein entrainement et le coach et Yoko en train de ma dévisagés et de se demander ce qui m'arrivait. Je sentis alors les larmes monter, je les retins.

_ Moi aussi …

Je file alors dans ma chambre sous le regard choqué de mon coach et de ma sœur. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, les bras en croix.

C'était impossible il ne reviendra pas alors pourquoi me donner de faux espoirs, je dois l'oublier et continuer je dois gagner le championnat pour lui, pour lui montrer que je vais bien et pour montrer à tous les autres que je mérite une 1ère place !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Point de vue de Tazusa :

(28/02/06) : Durant l'entraînement :

Ca y est je viens de réaliser un parfait double axel. Le coach sera content je me suis ressaisis et je vais même m'entraîner à faire ce fichu triple axel pour la prochaine compétition, pour leur montrer que ce n'était pas un coup de chance.

_ Enfin ! Maintenant tu dois t'entraîner pour le programme court.

_ Le triple axel d'abord, coach.

_ Quand tu seras exécuter ton programme court parfaitement alors là tu t'exerceras sur le triple axel.

_ Si je ne fais pas de triple axel je n'aurais jamais de médaille.

_ Pour le programme court tu n'as pas besoin de triple axel alors maintenant exerce toi sur ton programme court.

J'acquiesçais et commença à m'exercer sur mon programme court. Je savais que je devais exécuter mon programme court de manière parfaite mais il n'était pas encore prêt, quelques détails restaient à voir dans la présentation et le choix du costume n'était pas encore arrêté. Nous arrêtions alors l'entraînement plus tôt.

.oOo.

_ Tu veux quoi au juste comme costume pour ton programme court ?

_ Ben en fait je sais pas trop.

_ Tazusa ça fait 1 heure qu'on parle de ça et tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux faire.

_ Désolé Mika mais pour le costume de serveuse j'avais une idée précise alors que là je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux faire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tazusa tu as toujours été sure de tout et depuis quelques temps tu es bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu quelque chose.

_ Peut-être … Bon tu devrais y aller je vais réfléchir et dés que j'ai une idée je t'appelle. D'accord ?

_ D'accord alors au revoir.

Je n'ai aucune idée pour mon programme court, rien. Pourtant je devrais savoir, au moins avoir une idée de ce que je voulais faire mais non rien, le néant.

.oOo.

__ Pete tu es là ?_

__ Oui je suis là ça ne se voit pas ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement._

_Enfin je le retrouve, il est de nouveau là je le sens et pourtant personne à part moi ne peut le voir. Je suis si heureuse, les larmes commencent alors à tomber et je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer mon bras l'un contre l'autre. Mais tout à coup je sais que sa présence repars, qu'il disparaît de nouveau, qu'il me quitte._

__ Pete ?! Non ne part pas, pas encore._

_Je n'arrêtais pas de crier encore et encore mais il ne me répondait pas : « Pete ! Pete ! Reviens Pete ! ». Il m'avais quitté encore une fois. Pour toujours …_

Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Je rapproche mes genoux de ma poitrine, enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux et commence à pleurer, je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer mais là c'en était trop je venais de vivre le départ de Pete une seconde fois et c'était d'autant plus terrible. Alors que je me calmais j'entendis un bruit venant de derrière ma porte mais je n'y prêta pas plus attention, c'était surement ma sœur qui était allé au petit coin. Je me recoucha alors en reniflant de tristesse et m'endormis les larmes aux yeux.

.oOo.

(01/03/06) :

Toc, toc, toc.

_ Oui, oui j'arrive une minute cria une voix derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et ma meilleure amie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Tazusa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à 7h du matin ?

_ Ça y est j'ai trouvé l'idée pour mon costume, je sais exactement ce que je veux.

_ Ok entre.

Ce matin en me réveillant je savais exactement quel costume il me fallait, je voulais un costume de guerrier japonais. Un haut avec un grand col fermé par des lacets, une jupe, des gants et des bottes ( comme on le voit dans le générique de fin de l'épisode 12 ).

Quelques questions et croquis plus tard. Mika me montre son dessin final et je dois dire que c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Je pris alors Mika dans mes bras qui me promis de faire mon costume. Quelques minutes plus tard je sortis de la maison de mon meilleure amie et repartis cette fois courir dans le parc, il fallait que je garde la forme et de me faire oublier mon cauchemar de cette nuit.

Je cours sans réfléchir où je vais. Et quand je m'arrêtes je m'aperçoit que mes pieds m'ont porté chez moi. Je rentre alors et me sers à boire.

_ Oh Tazusa tu es rentré.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Viens ils parlent du championnat à la télévision.

_ Ok j'arrive Yokô.

Je prends mon verre et rejoins ma petite sœur dans la pièce d'à côté en train de regarder les informations.

« En ce qui concerne le futur championnat du monde qui se déroulera bientôt au Canada, nous venons d'avoir la confirmation de la participation de la grande patineuse américaine Dominique Miller qui a déclaré vouloir passer une nouvelle fois devant notre patineuse Tazusa Sakurano. Cette dernière ayant peut-être espérer être la seule des grandes patineuses au championnat sera déçu et devra travailler plus dur encore. Nous aurons alors droit à un spectacle grandiose comme celui des Jeux Olympiques, il manque plus que la patineuse russe pour que le spectacle soit au complet. »

_ Tu vas avoir du mal à gagner.

_ Non je pourrais leur montrer ce que je vaux et que je peux être sur la première place du podium.

D'un coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors et le coach entre dans la pièce en catastrophe, le regard complètement fou.

_ Coach, ça va ?

_ Toi, jeune fille tu as intérêt à travailler dur, plus dur que jamais si tu veux gagner car elles ne te feront pas de cadeau le jour du championnat, elles feront tout pour t'expédier de la compétition.

_ Calmez-vous coach.

_ Non, tu te rends compte qu'ils attendent tous le jour du championnat pour te descendre si tu fais une seule faute, un seul faux mouvement tu seras éjecté.

_ Je sais je travaillerais plus dur, coach.

Je sortis alors de la pièce et partis dans ma chambre, il y avait trop d'agitation.


End file.
